Can I Have This Dance
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: What if Mr. Condor wants to make Channy official. With the help of Tawni and Marta,they will make it happen in one night. Will it work? Channy. I suck at summeries but please read. It's better inside! Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own S.W.A.C. This story plot and title idea all goes to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever! Thanks a lot!**

**Sonny's POV**

Mr. Condor called both cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls to his office immediatly in the next 5 minutes or we were all fired. We all ran to his office to find us all together fighting to get through the door. When we finally got in and sat down, we all grew silent and waited for to speak.

"Well nice to see you all here. Now I have arranged a sleep over at the prop house for all of you tonight. I have contacted your parents and guardians that you are sleeping here tonight and have all agreed. You will all do some activities together that way that you may bond since the last bonding trip didn't work. You will all be given a camera and a list of games to do. You will use the camera to take pictures of you all doing the activity that way I know you all followed my directions. Any questions?" We all didn't say anything because we were afraid of getting fired.

"Good now you may all leave once you have gotten a camera and the list. Tawni and Marta, please stay behind. I need to talk to you for some certain business" That was strange, but as long as it wasn't including me in it,I'm happy.

The list gave us said:

_You must do all the activities and take 1 picture of all of you or you and a member from the opposite cast doing the activity._

_You must all play:_

_**Guitar hero  
Dance Dance Revolution  
Twister  
Karaoke(you may sing with a guitar playing or sing along with an Ipod)  
Truth or Dare  
Share stories(not deep but happy stories that happened when you were young)**  
You may do anything afterwards like watch a movie. I have displayed numerouse movies like:_

_**Twilight  
Up  
17 Again  
2012  
Transformer  
Princess Protection Program  
and many more.. You may choose one and take a picture if you would like**._

_Have fun! Try to be friends with one another or else you are all fired. _

Wow. Well I better get going home and pack for tonight.

**Tawni's POV**

"So I have arranged a sleep over in which you two will try to get both Chad and Sonny together or at least to get them to stop fighting. Okay"

"Yes sir" said Marta and I. We both walked out of his office and talked about what were going to do.

"So got any plans?" I asked Marta(a.k.a. Portlyn)

"Yeah... when we play truth or dare we dare them to kiss. "

"Oh that's good and they can't say no to it either. We can take a picture of it too." We both did our hand shake and went our seperate ways.

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm so excited for this sleepover. It's not about the activities but about being wiht sonny all night. It is the best thing that can ever happen to me. I know...I fell for Sonny. Normally I have any girl fall for me with just a snap but Sonny's different. She make me feel challenged. I know she doesn't feel the same way but I will make that change by singing to her or maybe try to get to know her a bit. But I promise myself that I will do anything to have her be mine by the end of this sleepover.

**So what did you guys think. I like this plot and I know couple of writers out there did this kind of story. I just got together with ZoraChannyTwilight4ever and well she helped me come up with this idea. I tried to make it sound a bit different. This is my first multi-chapter for Sonny with a Chance . Please please please please review and read my other stories and review on them too. I'll try to update soon but I want to have at least 5 reviews on this story if you want the next chapter. Thanks again and review! =)**


	2. Truth or Dare

**I don't own S.W.A.C. Sleep over idea goes to SoraChannyTwilight4ever. Thanks a lot!**

**Sonny'S POV**

I came back to Condor Studios with my stuff. I headed to the prop house and saw that everyone was here except for Tawni. I guess she's not done packing for the night. Then again, maybe she's in our dressing room just putting on some make up or re-applying coco moco coco lipstick. As I was putting my stuff in the corner along with everyone else is, some was talking to me.

"Hey Sonny" I knew that voice anywhere. Strange that it is, he said it in a nice a kind voice so I just choose to be nice to him for once.

"Oh hey Chad" I said turning around to see him.

"Have you seen Blondie yet?" There came the real Chad again.

"Here name is Tawni and no I haven't seen her yet. She's probably putting on new make up or something in our dressing room."

"Yeah Yeah I know. Blondie Tawni what difference does it make?"

"A lot. Blondie is insulting and Tawni is her name.. See the difference genius?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever. is coming here in 5 minutes and we are all going to be busted if she's not her so she better get here before she get's fired or worse...US!"

"Oh okay I'll just text her to come over an-" Before I had the chance to text her , she interrupted me coming in.

"I'm here" Said Tawni entering the room.

"Good cause if you weren't, we would all be fired "Said Chad threatening her.

"Okay well I'm here now so no need to worry." We all grew silent and watched T.V. until came in the prop house.

"Okay children, I am glad that you all came here..because you know what will happen if you didn't."

"Yes Mr. Condor" We all said at the same time.

"Now you may start your first activity with will be Truth or Dare. Now I want a picture from each one of your with your camera's" With that he left and we all sat in a circle. It was Tawni, Marta, Nico,Chloe,Grady,Devon,Zora,Fergous,Chad and me. There was a bottle in the middle and we were waiting for someone to spin the bottle.

"So..who wants to spin the bottle?" I asked.

"Oh I'll do it" Said Nico. With that, he twisted the bottle to spin and it landed on Marta. Just when he was about to ask what to do, Tawni yelled.

"WAIT!"

"WHAT!" We all said together.

"Can I have a word with you all except for Sonny and Chad" WHAT! What did she want that doesn't involve Chad and I.

"WHAT! Why not us!" Said Chad and I.

"Because...I wanted to uhh... said that I had to tell everyone except you guys okay so you guys come meet me outside." That was awkward. Oh well, at least I get alone time with Chad. Weirdly, I slowly fell for him. I just hope he likes me back but..I doubt that though cause I mean it's Chad. The one who only loves himself and himself only.

"So ..what do you think their talking about?" Said Chad trying to break the awkward silence.

"I don't know but I think there up to something that were not aware of..do you know anything about this?"

"No..cause if I did, I wouldn't be here with you asking what there talking about. Don't you think?" He said. Now there's the self conceited jerk I know.

"Ha ha..very funny" I said sarcastically and with that we didn't talk with each other until they came back.

**Tawni's POV**

"Okay guys. Our boss specifically said to set Chad and Sonny up. You all know that I don't help just anyone unless it's Sonny but in this case, it's my job in the line so we have to work together to get those two together. Any questions?"

"Yeah..how do we get them together?" Ask Nico . What a stupid question.

"Well since were playing truth or dare, whoever spins the bottle and lands on Sonny or Chad, you dare them to kiss if not dare, you ask if they have feelings for each other. Whatever activity we are doing, we must put them together and get them to admit their feelings for each other. Got it? now lets go so they won't have any suspicion." I didn't let them say anything so we all rushed in the prop house and acted like nothing happened.

**Chad's POV**

They all came back and sat down on their spots earlier and acted as if nothing happened at all.

"Okay so back to the game "said Blondie. Who was motioning Nico to continue.

"Oh-hh yeah Marta...Truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said confidently. Wonder what dare this Randoms gonna say.

"I dare you too...hmmm I dare you to watch So Random for a whole week starting tomorrow morning when we eat our breakfast." Wow..that was the lamest dare ever.

"Deal "said Marta and with that, Marta spin the bottle and it landed on Tawni.

"Okay Tawni truth or dare?"

"I'm not a wimp so dare" she said confidently...I know exactly what her dare was.

"I dare you to go on without your coco moco coco lipstick for a week. You can use any other but not coco moco coco." I knew it. I am a genius.

"Nooo.. fine. I knew I should have went with truth." Blondie spinned the bottle. It landed on Sonny.

"Truth or dare Sonny"

"Dare" she said confidently.

"Okay. I dare you to Kiss Chad Dylan Copper on the lips." Hey she said my name with saying my last name as pop- did she just dare her to kiss me?

"WHAT!" We both said at the same time.

"You heard me kiss him Sonny. You asked for a dare and I gave you one." Wow. I starting to like this. I know that I made a promise to have girls swoon over me but Sonny made that rule change unless it is her. She is the girl I want to be with. I'm guessing she's the...one.

**Sonny's POV**

"You heard me kiss him Sonny. You asked for a dare and I gave you one." What is wrong with Tawni. I wanted to kiss Chad like a long time ago until now, but not forced. I mean he doesn't even like me so...God please help !

"Come on Sonny, Chad's waiting" Said Marta. Now I know what the talk awhile ago was about.

"Fine I will." With that I turned to my left and looked at Chad.

"You ready?" I asked him nervously.

"Ready when you are Sonshine." Did he just call me Sonshine. Maybe he does like me. That's so sweet, he gave me a nickname. We looked at each other and kissed for about 5 seconds. It felt like forever ,that was until I needed air to breath. We separated and I blushed like a tomato. When I looked at him he himself was blushing. The great Chad has blushed, that was so cute. When I felt his soft lips on mine, all I felt was sparks flying all around me.

**Chad's POV**

OH MY GOD! That was the best kiss I have ever had. I saw Sonny blushing and so was I. She was giving me a devious smile saying' _Chad Dylan Copper Blushing' _But I'm a sucker for Sonny. That was the first kiss I have ever had that I felt sparks fly. After that, the rest of us continued with the game. I kept looking at Sonny who was looking away smiling her wonderful smile.

When the game ended I wanted to talk to Sonny so we went to the corner and talked.

"Hey Sonny can we talk for a sec"

"Oh uh...sure"She turned around and looked at our cast mates and went to the corner and we whispered talk.

"So what did you want to talk about" Ask Sonny.. here it goes Chad. Just ask her nice and smoothly.

"Sonny will you go out with me?"

**Sorry guys for leaving a cliff hanger but it has to be done. So I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter and try to get it updated everyday. I want to get a lot reviews on this chapter so please tell your friends friends to read and review this story. I want to thank ZoraChannyTwilight4ever for the great plot line and ideas for this story. I'm just trying to help make it happen. So please please review. I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Thursday. So please tell me what you think about this story.**


	3. Dance Off

**I don't own S.W.A.C.**

**Sonny's POV**

Did Chad just ask me out.

"Wait Chad did you just ask me out?" I asked all confused of this awkward situation. This is a whole dream come true and all but I'm surprised and shock I don't know what to say.

"Yeah I did. It's okay if you say no I mean I'm fi-"

"Yes I'll go out with you" I cut in.

"-ne if you say no- did you just say yes?" He said finally hearing what I said.

"Yes. I did." I said trying to hide my blushing face.

"Oh well would you care to come with me and tell our friends."

"Isn't that to fast Chad?" I asked kind of scared.

"Well as you see that they were trying to set us up so I guess it will be easier if we just tell them."

"I see. Do you mind if you told them.I'm a bit scared." I told him. I really didn't want to say anything just in case it back fires. As me and Chad walked hand in hand towards our cast mates, they immediatly saw us holding hands. They all had a shocked look except for Tawni.

"FINALLY!" Said Tawni screaming and smiling happily.

"Huh" I looked at Tawni confused.

"Well you see was thinking that you guys have been causing the fued between us worse and well sees that you looked perfect for each other. So he told Marta and I to help set you two together." Wow. So that's what this whole sleep over was for.

"Oh well good thing that it happened cause I wouldn't have made up my mind on asking Sonny if it weren't for you." Chad said seriously. That was the sweetest thing he has ever said to me.

"Well you better treat her right Pooper or else you'll mess with us" Said Nico and Grady. That was so sweet of them.

"I won't. I promise." He said raising his hand in a I swear look.

"You better or bad things can happen without you not knowing it coming" Zora said with a devilish smile.

"Okay guys, please don't scare away my boyfriend." I said trying to defend Chad. He looked cute when he was terrafied.

"Okay well let take a picture with all the truth or dare's we did and move on to the next activity." I said and with that we all smiled and took pictures of each other.

"Okay next we are going to play Dance Dance Revolution."

"So were going to seperate in teams."

"Oh how about we seperate by show. Mackenzie Falls vs. So Random." Said Zora.

"Oh and while were at it, let's make a bet." Said Devon. Wow were getting along pretty well but kinda scared of the bet.

"What's the bet" Said Nico and Grady together.

"Loser says they love the opposite's show live on their show." Wow. Not bad.

"Deal " we all said. Nico,Grady,Devon,and Fergouse went and set up the game.

"Uhh guys, the game doesn't work" Said Devon with a worried look.

"You sure" asked Chad.

"Yeah I guess they dropped it or something when they were selling it and got squished or something." Said Nico . Wow never knew he knows a lot with technology.

"So now what do we do" Asked Chloe.

"How about we pick two judges from both shows. Any voluntairs?" Zora and Fergus raised their hands.

"Okay guys so you have to choose truthfully. You can't just pick them because it's your own show. We will both pick a dance routine and you guys have to pick who's better." With that we went in a group and looked for dance routines.

"Okay you guy's ready?" Asked the Mackenzie Falls team.

"Yup" I said and with that they started first. They played a song on Chad's Ipod. They danced to song Fire **( A.N. from camp rock 2: the final jam)** It was really good but I had a feeling ours can beat theirs.

"Not bad but we got something better" I said confidently

"Oh really?" Said Chad with a smile on his smile.

"Yup...it's gonna kick you butt" I said confidently and pluged my Ipod in the speaker and we formed. We danced to a remix of popular songs on the radio. (**A.N. They danced to Demi Lovato's 17 birthday video.)** When we finished we looked at Mackenzie Falls team with their mouths shaped in an O surprised with what they did.

"So what does the judges has to say to that" I said looking at Zora and Fergus.

"Well I defenently have So Random's vote. Not becase it's my show but that was totally awsome." She said with a wide eyed look.

"Fergus?" Said Chad with a look of hope in this and bit of anger saying _'you better pick us'_ look. I was just chuckling at his cuteness.

"My vote goes to So Random. Sorry guys but that dance was tight." He said with a scared face looking at Chad and then at us.

"Well it's okay guys hey maybe we could play guitar hero next if it's not broken." I said with a happy face. As we all got together and help fix the game, Chad poked me from behind telling me to go to the corner. I did what he said and faced him.

"What's up?" I asked

**Chad's POV**

"Just wanted to tell my girlfriend that the dance that you did was amazing. I knew they pick you, because who wouldn't?"

"Yeah from the look on your face you were kind of disappointed at Fergus for picking us."

"I was but then I just remembered that your my girlfriend and then happy thoughts came to me and said why not. So when I replayed what you did in my head..I thought that it was really good"

"Well that's so nice of you." with that we left and went with others.

**Hey guys. I worked on this for a couple of hours but tell me what you guys think about it. I was going to do a danc dance revolution kind of thing but then it would be kind of go bad if I did so I changed it. The next chapter will come out tomorrow or the next day. I still haven't worked on it yet but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Please review. I love it when you guys do. Thanks for following my story guys!**


	4. Guitar Hero

**I don't own S.W.A.C. **

**Sonny's POV**

Chad and I joined the rest of our friends and sat down at the couch waiting for Nico,Grady ,Devon, and Fergus to set up the game. When it was all set we all took pictures of the game set and a couple of us on in it. We also took pictures of our other activity with Zora and Fergus as the judges and our teams.

"So who wants to go first?" I said. I saw four hand shoot up in the sky. Perfect just enough for the first game. It was Nico,Grady,Devon and Fergus. Just the four that set up the game. They played one song and the next group went up which had Tawni,Marta,Chloe and Zora. They beat the boys with a 100 more points. It left me and Chad.

"You ready Sonshine?" He asked with a smile on his face. Finally no more smirks or grin just a natural smile.

"Ready when you are" I said and with that we choose a song.

"Just to warn you that I am pretty good at this game" He said with a show off face. Ha ha..so was I. I mean I actually play the real guitar.

"Okay but just to tell you that I actually play a real guitar so this wouldn't be to hard." I said and with that we started the game. We had a tie and we laughed at each other.

"Hey no fair, they got the same score" Said Zora.

"Yeah..I guess were both just too good." I said and we all played again.

**Chad's POV**

Ha...Sonny is good. We both got the same score and I usually am the one who kicks peoples butt at this game. I guess it's just faith calling. We continued playing. Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady pplayed as a group against Devon,Chloe, Fergus, and me. On the first game we won. They called for a rematch and who ever beats the high score we did on the first game wins for real. Before the game started, Sonny came over to me pulling me to the corner to talk.

"I'm going to beat your team again" I said confidently.

"Yeah well I have a feeling you won't be winning this game." Why would she say that?

"And what makes you say that Sonshine?"

"Well who can focus in the game when you are distracted. Thinking about -" She then came closer to me having her arms around my neck."I don't know...about his girlfriend" I was getting all confused with all of this. That was until Sonny kissed me on the lips. This time with passion. It was better than last time was. Sparks were flying and I was really into the kiss. I was so disapointed that she pulled away. She then walked away and sat down on the floor waiting for my team to sit down with the instruments. I guess my Sonshine is right, I am going to be distracted during the game. All I could think about was that kiss. During the game, I would start daydreaming about what happened earlier and the first kiss we had. I finally snapped out when the music stopped. We had less points the first game and that was when I knew that my weakness was...SONNY!

**Sonny's POV**

As I watched Chad play guitar hero, I saw him zone out. My plan worked. It was mean to take advantage of your boyfriend but hey, I'm a sucker when it comes to competition at times. As the music stopped. They were all looking at Chad giving a mad look.

"What?" He said with a confused look and a bit of disappointment. I went over to him and gave him a quick hug. He then smiled and sat next to me on the floor.

"You ready guys?" asked my cast and they responded with a nod. With that we choose a song and rocked out. It was going well then I felt something go behind me. It was Chad's arm around me and I just tried to ignore it. I knew he was trying to distract me so I just played along. When it came to the solo, I lie on Chad's lap who was so surprised and I just rocked out. At the end of the song, we had the highest points and they all knew it.

"Hey guys chear up ..it's just a game" I said with a smile. They all looked at each other and started smiling again.

"That you all lost at Guitar Hero " Said Nico. I then shoot him a glare who then apologized.

"Hey guys let's go to the next game" I said with a smile and started helping out with setting it all up.

**Hey guys! I know this story sucks and its short but I really didn't know what to do here on this chapter soo here you go. Don't forget to Review on this chapter because it all means a lot if you guys review. Thanks for all the story alerts and favorite story and author. It means a lot to me but please do review too. I want to know what you guys think about it. And if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. Tell me what you want to hear/see for Nico,Grady,Devon,Fergus,Chloe,Marta,Tawni,Zora,Sonny and Chad should sing. Hit that button below this and tell me what songs you want to see. Thanks again and REVIEW!**


	5. twister

**I don't own S.W.A.C**

**Sonny's POV**

We set up the next game which is Twister.. I have always loved this game ever since I was a kid. I would always win at this game but the last time I played this game was when I was 9 on Lucy's birthday party. So I doubt that I will have the same flexibility when I was young but from the look from Zora, she could totally beat anyone at this game. When we all got ready, we divided each other in teams again. This time, we got to choose who's in who's team. The team leaders were Devon and me. Devon picked Chloe,Nico,Grady,and Marta. On my team were Chad,Zora,Tawni and Fergus. We all have became really great friends. I guess the only thing that was holding all of us back from being friends was Chad but since I'm his girlfriend, it all changed. I never knew I would ever say this but thank you Mr. Condor. We were about to start when Chad pulled me to the corner to talk again.

"What's up Chad?" I asked. He looked kind nervous.

"Well I never really played twister before" He said in a hushed tone.

"What? I mean...How could you not know how to play? Didn't you play it when you were little?" I asked a little sorry for Chad.

"Well I have been famous since I was a kid. I never had any friends since I was home schooled and well, all I play with was with my cousins. All I played with then was x-box 360"

"Oh well all you have to do is follow what the directions say. For example, if you spin the dial on the color green and feet then you put your foot on a green spot. Then on and on until you fall down or give up." I said trying to explain it to him slowly.

"Oh okay. That isn't so hard. Are you good at this game cause you know..."

"I'm on your team Chad and it has been years since I played this game. I'm surprised Mr. Condor made us do this game."

"Oh okay good"

"Yeah and with the look on Zora, she is good herself." We then walk over to the rest of our cast and started the game. Marta and Tawni choose to spin the dial.

**Zora's POV**

I am so going to nail this game. I've been playing this game with my little sister almost every other day. Sonny kept looking at me and then smiling. I think she knows that I am really good at this game. Well I am a kid so obviously I would and the fact that I fit in small spaces gives a big hint that I am flexible. One time when I was little, I was playing hide and seek with my friends from pre-school and I hid in a really small box and they never found me until they gave up and played a different game. I spent like an hour in that box. I can't wait till we start.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny tried to comfort me after the talk that we had. She simply told me what you have to do. It was really easy to do that was until you were all tangled up. I was imagination Chloe and me trying to touch the green circle with my hand and then she falls on my chest and then Sonny sees us and then she'll break up with me. Oh my god I'm starting sweat. This is not good. Just breath in and breath out Chad. It's just a game..don't think about that stuff.

"You okay Chad?" Asked Sonny. Aww man. It's getting noticeable.

"Huh..oh uhh yeah you?" I said try to talk normal.

"Yeah.. Maybe you should do Tawni's job. Are you sure you want to play this game?" She asked with concern. I had to do this. For Sonny and my job.

"Yeah just please help me with it" I said trying to calm myself down.

"I will." We then got ready so Tawni and Marta spin both their dials and it landed on your foot on a yellow circle. That was easy to do. Next was your hand on a green circle. The game went on and on and surprisingly the game was really fun. Chloe,Grady and Fergus were out which left Devon, Nico, Zora, Sonny and me. The next one was your knee on a red circle. The next red circle was really far so I was out. The game kept on going until Zora and Nico were left in the game. Zora was really good. I mean I know she's a little girl and all but she was really flexible for a 13 year old kid.

**Zora's POV**

I was versing Nico and they gave the next direction. It said your foot on a yellow circle. The only yellow circle that was close was 4 circles down. I did a splits and Nico couldn't reach the yellow circle. So I won. Buh ya.

"Nice job Zora. I knew you could do it" Said Sonny.

"Well I play this game with my sister yesterday. I've been playing it my whole life so I know some tricks."

"Really? Man I could have choose Zora in my team then" Said Devon. We all started laughing.

"Well that's what you get when you think low of kids well a young teen." I said rubbing in his face.

"I am so sorry I underestimated you." He said with his face down.

"It's alright. It's just a game that I have played for a while so lets move on with the next activity." I said trying to change the subject.

**Sonny's POV**

My team won and Chad looked like he had fun. So that was a good time. I was surprised for a first timer that he was really good.

"Okay guys so we could do karaoke next or share stories." I said trying to get a vote from everyone.

"I'm to tired to sing or dance so lets share stories." Said Devon.

"Yeah same here. Mostly because I know someone in this room will make me sing a lot of songs until I lose my voice." I said looking at Tawni.

"Hey it's not my fault that you were born with a great voice." Everyone looked at her for giving a complement.

"What? I only say nice stuff to Sonny cause she's my BFF. Only her so don't look at me with all shocked faces." She said we all laughed.

"Hey what about me?" Asked Portlyn.

"Honey I know we talk and all but Sonny has been my friend for like a long time so you are like my second best friend" She said to Portlyn. I never knew they were friends.

"You guys' are friends?" Asked Chad. "Since when?"

"Ever since we saw you two fighting well flirt fighting and we were trying to get you two together and we always see each other at the mall buying the same brand and all." Said Tawni.

"Oh okay"

"So who's ready to share their stories with one another?" I asked.

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and favoriting and all that you guys do. I am glad that you all enjoyed my story. It means a lot. So I haven't played twister before so if I described the game wrong just pretend it was like that. So I just read that someone out there is stealing stories from really great story writers and we should put a stop to that so report that person if you see one. I also want to thank ZoraChannyTwilight4ever for the great plot and story title. She has helped me a lot. I will mention her in chapter in this story cause she deserves it. So tell me what songs you want me to put in the karaoke chapter. Only one chapter away so tell me what you want me to put and it will be there. Please review! Thanks a ton! =)**


	6. Story Time

**I don't own S.W.A.C.**

**Sonny's POV**

"So who's ready to share stories?" I asked.

"We are" They all said and we got in a cirlce just like we were when we played truth or dare.

"Who want's to go first?" I asked and Grady went first.

**Grady's POV**

I raised my hand and went first to tell me story first. I wanted to get this over with.

"Okay,Grady what's you story" Asked Sonny.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"How about what did you do before So Random came." Said Sonny. Wow! What did I do before So Random came?

"Hmmm...well I used to got to public school and I was really great friends with a guy named Justine. We would always play together everyday and then my mom made me go audition for So Random and I got the part. When I told my friend that I would be going to school and probably not seeing him anymore, we lost contact and never spoke again." I was looking down all sad. Remembering that day like it was just yesturday.

"I'm so sorry Grady." Said Sonny. She was always the best. I just looked up and responded.

"Hey, I lost a friend but got a really good friend again." I said looking at Nico. He then smiled and replied.

"Hey it's a'ight cause you got me buddy." I smiled and just looked at Sonny telling her to move on.

"Okay so who wants to go next?" Asked Sonny. I then just zoned out and just listened to the rest of us. This activity won't be that bad at all.

**Sonny's POV**

I felt sorry for Grady. When he was telling us that story, that was what I thought about Lucy but we were to close to even give up that relationship. Sometimes we don't talk for a while but then we would webcam and feel better.

"I want to go next" Said Marta.

"Okay shoot" I said and we all looked at her giving her all the attention.

"One time I went to the mall and saw a little girl wearing a really cute dress that reminded me of..me" She started off with the story. Tawni then cut in and said"That's it?" Marta then gave her a look and said"No..I was just imaginating it gosh..don't talk cause it's my turn" She said. With that, Tawni shut up and just listened to Marta through out her story.

"As I was saying...when I was little I would always run around and one time we had a family reunion and we all looked great and all just going around. That was the day my parents seperated. They had a divorce and I had to deal with it all. I was so clueless then that was until I was 13 when I realized that they were never going to be together again. I was always moved from one another from month to month until my mom was so broke and my dad was the rich. My mom would try to find work anywhere. I would always ask my dad for help and so that was the day that it was my and me against the world. My dad was then the broke one and was asking me for money ever since I worked on Mackenzie Falls. My mom and me would always look back at those days and just laugh. Always thank god for all the great blessings. I may be very mean and act like I'm the queen of the world but outside of my carrier, I am just a normal girl trying to survive through the hardship in life." When Marta finished her story. All of us were either crying for looking sad. I was crying myself also remembering what my dad did. Marta and I had the same thing going on and I know how it feels. It's really hard when your little, your so clueless about everything going around you. I would do the same only my dad is so rich. I did the same with Marta. I asked for money and he would always look at me and say that I wasn't even anything to him. That was why I tryed to get myself in to So Random so I could try to bring my mom and I and stay together and to never give up on anything. I went back to reality and talked.

"I'm so sorry Marta. I know how you feel because of how my mom and I strugled. My dad was like that too. There was time when I asked for money and he looked to me like I was kidding. He then slaped me and I never spoke to him again." I started crying again and Chad was hugging me trying to comfort me. I was thankful to have friends and now a caring boyfriend to have.

"Yeah ...It really sucks. So Chad , you better be nice to Sonny and treat her like she's the queen of England cause you got one lucky girl." I was smiling at that.

"Yes mommmy." He said looking at Marta with a stubborn face but then smiled when he looked at me.

"Yeah or else you will hear from me." She said with a seriouse tone. I was now laughing at this.

"Okay well how about we move on with the rest." I said trying to sit up and look all happy again.

"Oh I want to go next and this one is funny so no more crying." Said Devon. I never really knew that Mackenzie Falls can really be great people. They are the best of the best. I guess Chad was always the one trying to teach them to act differently around us so that we have a rivalry. It's like a drama show in a studio in a weird way.

"Okay so when I was little, I would watch Spongbob and everytime my brother or sister tried to change the channel, I would look at them mad and then bite them on there hand." We all started laughing and had a _'really look'_

"Yeah. Well until now I watch it but I don't do the biting thing though. That would just be plain wrong. " We all cheared up and kept sharing stories together. Finally at the end, it was Chad and I left to tell our stories.

**Chad's POV**

When I listened to Marta's story about her parents, I felt really sorry for her. That was also until I heard Sonny say that it happened to her to. Her's was worse because she was slapped from her father just to ask for a little money. If he was so dang rich, money would be nothing to him then. I guess he was really selfish. I was so glad that Sonny was invited to come work here at So Random or I would have never found the one. I know that Sonny and I have been dating or been going out for just a couple of hours but it feels like it's been years.

When we all listened to Devon's story, we all cracked up. I feel so bad that I started the rivalry between So Random and Mackenzie Falls. My cast has been acting all mature when they all are just the same as So Random. We all had our funny stories and dramatic stories in life. I'm glad that Mr. Condor has agreed to do this. This has been best and only sleepover I have ever been to. Everyone else told their stories and it was down to Sonny and me. I went first so that I got it over with.

"Well what's the greatest actor of our generation's story about" Asked Sonny sarcastically.

"Well if you must know, I never really had a fun childhood. All I ever did was act all my life. I would often play with my cousins who were of course normal. The only thing that we had in common was playing x-box 360. I would always win of course. There was one day when it broke and we fought and soon made up. We were so bored that we started to prank people in the house. We did the most common prank of all. The whippe cream and feather prank. Our uncle was sleeping on the couch and it worked. We tried to do it the second time. He was actually awake but closed his eyes and knew what was going on. So when we tried to do it again and this time video taped, he put his whippe cream hand on my face. I started to panick and ran to the bathroom to wash it off. My uncle and cousin were laughing on the floor no able to breath. I soon then started to laught too." I said and everyone started laughing. I started to heat up and get all emberessed.

"Aww.. Chad. Well we all have our moments right?" She said laughing trying to use my line.

"Haha trying to use my line I see" I said to her sarcastically.

"Well as much as I am enjoying this, it's my turn to tell my story." She said sitting up straight thinking about what story she should talk about.

**Sonny's POV**

Okay that was hilariouse. Chad getting smoothered in whipp cream. I should try doing that one day to him. I was think of a story to tell them and it was going to be really funny.

"Well there was one time when I was in my grandmothers barn back in Wisconsin. I was helping her feed the animals as usual." They all looked at me in disgust.

"What? It's just..nevermind. So anyways, in the morning when I was having breakfast, my mom made orange juice and pancakes . I then spilled all the orange juice on my pants so it looked like I went. My mom got mad at me so I went and change to get ready to help my grandma. I then went to my grandma and help feed her goat. One of her goat went and I slipped and fell in it. I then went home and took a shower like 3 times to get it off me. When I went back, a bird pooped on my shirt. I finally gave up and said that I had the most worst day ever in my whole entire life. I couldn't take it anymore so I locked myself in my room after changing my shirt." Everyone started laughing and I was looking down emberassed. The next thing will be more but hey I already had him so why not spill my secret now.

"Yeah the only thing that helped me chear up on that day was looking at..." I said looking down while everyone was waiting for my answer.

"Was looking at My Chad Dylan Cooper poster." Everyone was saying AWWWW. When I looked at Chad, he was blushing like a tomatoe and it was really funny.

"Aww.. we knew you had a thing for him even before you came her to So Random." Said Tawni.

"Yeah.. then I met the Jerk CDC and then now I met Chad again." I said looking at him. He responded by saying.

"I knew you liked me before." He said smirking.

"Shut up" They all looked at us and then started talking.

"So what's next at our activity list." I asked looking at Tawni.

"Well lets see.. umm looks like karaoke. My favorite." She said with a deviouse smile.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the ideas for the songs they should sing. I can't wait to start on it. So I already had everything all written up ahead of time just waiting everyday to post it up. I am like one chapter ahead. Almost two. So I want to thank ZoraChannyTwilight4ever for all the support and ideas. Thank you all who reviewed and gave suggestions on what they should sing. I will have ever single one in both cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls sing so it will be a pretty long chapter. I might have to cut it in to two chapters so can't wait and please review!**


	7. kareoke part one

**I don't won S.W.A.C. **

**I would like to thank all the people who followed this story. It means a lot and all the reviews you guys sent me about all the song suggestions. This was the chapter that I was actually looking forward too. This story took place before Sonny with a you all again and now on to the story.**

**Sonny's POV**

My cast mates are the only ones that heard me sing. They caught me once playing the guitar I also had my song book open. I told them to not tell anyone. Little did I know that Zora recorded me singing it.

"Hey so Sonny you gonna sing your songs?" Asked Tawni

"Yeah Sonny are you gonna sing your songs?" Asked Zora. Well I knew this would happen.

"Yeah I will." I said with defeat.

"Yeah but I get to sing one of your songs. It's my favorite Got Dynamite." I knew that she would since it had the word dynamite in it.

"Sure Zora..go ahead." I said smiling at her.

"But I'll need your help playing it and back up." She said.

"Sure Zora " I said.

"Hey Chad maybe you could play your songs too" Said Marta with a smile.

"What songs?" He said trying to cover up trying to looked confused.

"Oh like I don't know your song Hero and What you mean to Me." She said with a duh face.

"You write songs Chad?" I asked looking at him.

"I never knew." I said looking at him then his cast.

"That's because it's his top secret thing." Said Devon. Oh well I guess we do have something in common.

"Well let's stop all this chit chatting and star singing." Said Chloe.

"Oh okay I'll just go to my dressing room to get my guitar in my dressing room an-" I was cut of by Zora.

"No..I'll get it "She said. Awww that was sweet.

"Oh me too. I'll go get my guitar from my dressing room" Said Chad. Wow! They really weren't kidding when they said that he could sing.

"No I'll get it " Said Devon just like Zora. What is up with them.

"You know where it is Devon?" He asked.

"Yeah, been in you dressing room to many times that I know my way around" He said confidently. They all left and came back with guitar cases. I laughed at how both brought our guitars.

"Who want's to go first?" I asked looking around.

"I do" Said Zora.

"Okay. The stage is all yours" I said smiling.

"I'm going to need your need" She said looking at my guitar case that was now open.

"Oh sure" I started getting ready. Everyone moved the couch towards the door that way they can look at us perform. I stood up next to Zora who had two sets of microphone stands.

"Your ready"I said looking at her.

"Ready when you start" She said. I started playing the beginning.

_I can't take your hand and_  
_lead you to the water_  
_I can't make you feel what you don't feel but you know you wanna_  
_find out how to crack me_  
_Log in try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface _  
_there's so much you need to know_  
_And you might feel like you're drowning _  
_but that's what I need to let go_

She started singing and I was surprised she got it. I started helping her out.

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_

_Got Dynamite?_

_I can't paint this picture_  
_just so you can hang it_  
_I can't wait for you to understand if you just don't get it_  
_find out how to crack me_  
_Log in try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface _  
_there's so much you need to know_  
_And you might feel that you're drowning but that's what I need_  
_to let go_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_

She motioned to me to sing this part. So I did.

_When the walls come crashing down_  
_I hope you're standing right in front of me_  
_Where my past lies all around me_  
_Cause all you need to save me is to intervene_  
_and make the walls come crashing down...  
_  
I sang along with her

_Got Dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_Kick senseless my defenses_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I need you to light the fuse_  
_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_  
_You just might need Dynamite_

When we finished. She smiled and hugged me. Everyone was shocked and started clapping.

"Wow Zora never knew you had a voice and Sonny nice song. I can tell it would be good if you sang that song yourself." Said Devon. Everyone else commented saying that Zora and I did great. I thanked them all.

"Thanks guys so who's next?" I said seeing that Tawni wanted to sing.

"I want to sing...Naturally by Selena Gomez" I laughed and responded.

"Okay...I got that song on my Ipod so you can go sin-" She cut me off and said."Nuh..I want you to play it acoustic version." She said with a smile.

"Are you all going to make me play the cover of every song you all sing?" I said looking at my cast. They were all nodding. "Fine then when all of Mackenzie Falls sing, I want Chad to play all their covers." I said with devious smile looking at Chad.

"Nuh..Don't get me in this."

"To bad cause you are?" I said "Right?" Looking at his cast all nodding.

" lets do this" I said and Tawni and I got ready and she started singing.

_How you choose to express yourself_  
_It's all your own and I can tell_  
_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_  
_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_  
_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know its meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_

_You have a way of moving me_  
_A force of nature, your energy_  
_It comes naturally (You know it does)_  
_It comes naturally_  
_Mmmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime)_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know its meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly_  
_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away (You are)_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_.com/naturally_lyrics_selena_and_the__  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know its meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_

_(Naturally)_  
_Naturally x5_  
_Bay bay baby_

_(Naturally)_  
_Naturally x5_  
_Everything baby comes naturally _

When Tawni finished, everyone was clapping and Tawni started doing what she does best. Looking like she was on top of the world. I was laughing and now Nico wanted to sing.

"Sonny, you don't have to do a cover on this I got it in my Ipod." I replied with a nod and sat down.

He got ready and the music started playing.

_Party up_  
_Party up_

_Put your hands in the sky now, yeah_  
_If you wanna get fly_  
_We could do it all night now, yeah_  
_Turn the beat up high_  
_One time for the ladies, yeah_  
_And the fellas c'mon_  
_We gonna go crazy, uh_  
_'Til the lights come on_

_Tomorrow I'm gonna be on it_  
_Think about last night when I strolled in_  
_How me and her were just on it_  
_And we danced all night 'til the morning_  
_I was so bad_  
_You were so right,_  
_and the DJ kept that groove right_  
_Doin' that dance, it looked so tight_  
_Yeah, you in that dress looked so nice_  
_You so fly_  
_We viving_  
_Won't stop 'til the beat stop_  
_Go ahead,_  
_Do your thing_  
_Let the beat rock_  
_Spend a little time,_  
_Do-si, hop_  
_You can play it real cool, but we so hot, hot_  
_Like we're burning on fire_  
_To have fun is my desire_  
_Straight up, and I ain't no liar_  
_To the top, let's take it higher_

_Put your hands in the sky now, yeah_  
_If you wanna get fly_  
_We could do it all night now, yeah_  
_Turn the beat up high_  
_One time for the ladies, yeah_  
_And the fellas c'mon_  
_We gonna go crazy, uh_  
_'Til the lights come on_

_All night, here we go now_  
_C'mon and get down on the floor now_  
_Now, now baby girl don't slow down_  
_'Cause me and you gonna have a show down, uh_  
_Lil' mama get low down_  
_And I'm gonna rap it out like this,_  
_We movin' and groovin'_  
_Smooth can't lose with a flow that is so swift_  
_So maybe when you wake up,_  
_And your face still got that grin,_  
_You can smile all day,_  
_In that fly girl way_  
_And say "Yeah I am that chick"_  
_And maybe we can get the DJ to play this track all night_  
_And when I ask how you feel out there,_  
_Everybody all say "All right!"_

_Put your hands in the sky now, yeah_  
_If you wanna get fly_  
_We could do it all night now, yeah_  
_Turn the beat up high_  
_One time for the ladies, yeah_  
_And the fellas c'mon_  
_We gonna go crazy, uh_  
_'Til the lights come on_

_Put your hands in the sky now, yeah_  
_If you wanna get fly_  
_We could do it all night now, yeah_  
_Turn the beat up high_  
_One time for the ladies, yeah_  
_And the fellas c'mon_  
_We gonna go crazy, uh_  
_'Til the lights come on_

Nico did really nice. We were all clapping and cheering for him.

"So Grady..you want to go next?" I asked. Everyone was looking at him.

"Sure..I wanna sing Shades with Nico." They looked at each other and started laughing.

"You guys got your Ipod for this one?" I asked hoping they'll say yes.(fingers crossed)

"Yeah" They said together and started singing.

_No you cant see me_  
_No you cant meet me_  
_Yeah Im on my game_  
_Thats right Im in my shades_

_See the cameras flashing_  
_Anybody, any time for action_  
_Youre the main attraction_  
_Hey, in my shades_

_Pull up in my spot looking hot everybody knows_  
_Dont got no stress in my head cause stress dont fly in my fancy clothes_  
_Yeah, they want to take my picture_  
_Watch out those lightsll get ya_  
_And theyre calling your name_  
_Thats where I put on my frames_

_I tell them watch me now_  
_Lil mama how you like me now,_  
_On the dance floor we can work it out and bring this whole place down_

_Gotta stand up hands up_

_Big boys in a stance like hey what?_  
_So get on the floor_  
_Show them what you came here for_

_No you cant see me_  
_No you cant meet me_  
_Yeah Im on my game_  
_Thats right Im in my shades_

_See the cameras flashing_  
_Anybody any time for action_  
_Youre the main attraction_  
_Hey, In my shades_

_Uuuh, Wanna watch me watch this_  
_And when you watch TV, watch Chris_  
_Got to have the whole place jumping_  
_Cameras flashing and you know the bass pumping_  
_Shades on like a rock star_  
_And Im busting out the best moves so far_  
_Feel the air from the speakers_  
_So so fresh from my head to my sneakers_

_Turn the beat up on the radio_  
_Ima keep the frames till Im ready go_  
_Till Im gone I is,_  
_You aint never ever heard a song like this_  
_Get your brain on, better get some ideas_  
_Maybe you should holler at your boy right here_  
_And if the girl want to get crazy,_  
_You can find me in my shades,_

_No you cant see me_  
_No you cant meet me_  
_Yeah Im on my game_  
_Thats right Im in my shades_

_See the cameras flashing_  
_Anybody any time for action_  
_Youre the main attraction_  
_Hey, in my shades_

_No you cant see me_  
_No you cant meet me_  
_Yeah Im on my game_  
_Thats right Im in my shades_

_See the cameras flashing_  
_Anybody any time for action_  
_Youre the main attraction_  
_Hey, in my shades _

We were all surprised at how Grady sang that song. It was kind of funny cause they started singing and then lip singing. We were all laughing and clapping at the same time.

"So any of you guys want to go next" I said looking at the Mackenzie Falls cast.

"How about you?" They all asked.

"I prefer going last.I have a lot of songs to sing " I said.

"I'll go" Said Marta. She wanted to sing round and round.

"Sonny, could you do the cover for my song?" I thought we already settled this. I thought Chad will do it.

"I thought we agreed that Chad will do it." I said looking at her with a confused look.

"I don't think her knows this song" She said smiling. I finally gave up and said okay. She started singing and I played back up.

_Round and Round (x4)_

_You see me standing there_  
_And act like you dont know me_  
_But last night you were calling me_  
_Saying you want me_  
_Oh why you always make me feel_  
_Like I'm the one thats crazy_  
_You feel my heart racing_  
_My-my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_We can't go on this way_  
_I'm falling hard for you_  
_And all I can say_

_We're going round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Going round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We are going_  
_Round and round_  
_Well your gonna miss me_  
_Cause im getting dizzy_  
_Going round and round_  
_Round and round_

_You tried to pull me close_  
_And whisper in my ear_  
_You always told me lies_  
_I cried out all my tears_  
_I pushed my feelings to the side_  
_But then you bring them back_  
_B-bring them back_  
_Now you got me singing_

_Boy,I need you here with me_  
_We cant go on this way_  
_I'm falling hard for you_  
_And all I can say_

_We're going round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Going round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We are going_  
_Round and round_  
_Well your gonna miss me_  
_Cause im getting dizzy_  
_Going round and round_  
_Round and round_

_Love me or Love me not_  
_Im starring at the clock_  
_I take them flower petals off_  
_And then I watch them drop_  
_Love me or Love me not_  
_Im starring at the clock_  
_I take them flower petals off_  
_And then I watch them drop_

_Boy,I need you here with me_  
_We cant go on this way_  
_I'm falling hard for you_  
_And all I can say_

_We're going round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Going round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We are going_  
_Round and round_  
_Well your gonna miss me_  
_Cause im getting dizzy_  
_Going round and round_  
_Round and round_

We clapped as usual and then it was Chloe's turn. She choose to sing Need you now. Chad played the guitar on this. They were so quick I didn't even get to ask. I guess they were talking the whole time. She sang the song with Fergus.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Woah, woah_  
_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now, I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now_

We all clapped as usual and now it was Devon's turn. He looked at Chad and it's like they could read each others mines. They started playing and I exactly knew what they were playing. Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I guess it was there song or something cause they knew it right away. Before they started I talked with all of them.

"Hey is any one taking pictures?" I asked looking at them

"Yeah we all took your cameras and labled it first by your initials and took pictures of every single one performing." Said Marta.

"We all talked about it. Were saving your camera for video taping you and Chad's performances." Said Tawni.

"Oh okay.. just making sure. And really Tawni, making a video of Chad and I.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_  
_I hit the floor_  
_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans_  
_I'm wearing all my favorite_  
_Brands, brands, brands, brands_  
_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_  
_You, you_  
_Cause it goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_  
_Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_  
_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_  
_Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_  
_Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all out_  
_I'm gonna be the last one standing_  
_I'm alone and all I_  
_I'm gonna be the last one landing_  
_'Cause I, I, Believe it_  
_And I, I, I_  
_I just want it all_  
_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_  
_Hands in the air_  
_Put your hands in the air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Gotta let go_  
_I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying AYO_  
_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
_We gon' go all night_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_  
_Cause I told you once_  
_Now I told you twice_  
_We gon' light it up_  
_Like it's dynamite_

We clapped as usual and smiled.

"Now it's Chad's turn " Said Marta smiling and looking at Chad.

"I thought Sonny would go first..Ladies first" He said pointing at Sonny.

"Yeah but she's not going to be the last performer you know. You guys are going to do a duet and then were all going to perform to a camera and then watch it."

"Wow you got everything planned. Hey what time is it?" I asked looking at Marta.

"Its...8 o'clock." What?

"What time did we get here again?"

"I think like at 5 or 6. We spent really small time at the other activities. We tried to rush it so we can stay up all night if we have to on kareoke."

"Oh okay...well go on Chad..your turn" I said teasing him to go and perform well actually play and sing with the guitar.

**So that's it for now. I want to thank Channystemiluver4ever,BethanyRose1796,pinaypinay,DMLVT6963, 96ive0 and ZoraChannytwilight4ever for all the great song ideas. If you reviewed and gave me ideas for songs and didn't mention your name. Sorry! It either I didn't get all of them but thanks anyways. I used your song suggestions and can't wait for the next chapter. I kind of make Sonny have a mini concert in this story so this kareoke chapter will be in three parts.I don't own any of these song. If they are wrong, don't blame me cause I copy it from google has Channy singing and everyone else. I said to much so peace for now! =)**


	8. kareoke part two Channy

**I don't own S.W.A.C.**

**Sonny's mini concert is in this chapter. I wanted her to sing multiple songs but then this chapter would be the long and I think you'll all get bored so read it and review telling me what you think about this chapter. Since this story is coming to an end I want to know if you guys want a sequel to this story. Review telling me what you think about it too. Now on with the story.**

**Chad's POV**

They all made me sing first before Sonny. Well here it goes.

"Okay fine. I will. First, I want to say that all these songs are inspired by Sonny." I said looking at Sonny and a bit blushing. God what is it with me and blushing. Note to self, don't do it in public.

"So this first song is called Hero." I got ready and started playing.

_I'm no superman_  
_I can't take your hand_  
_And fly you anywhere_  
_You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_  
_Like a billboard sign_  
_And tell you everything_  
_You wanna hear_

_But I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_Without his soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one x2)_  
_(Could you be the one for me?)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(Could you be the one x2)_  
_(Could you be the one for me?)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_  
_Trying every row_  
_If I see your face_  
_I'll barely know (yeah)_

_But my trust in faith_  
_If you'll come away_  
_And if it's right it's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah i believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_Without his soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one x2)_  
_(Could you be the one for me?)_  
_Find More lyrics at .com _  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(Could you be the one x2)_  
_(Could you be the one for me?)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_Oh, So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_I'll become a hero, Oh_  
_So I'll wait, wait_  
_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_(Be unstoppable)_

_I yeah i believe in destiny_  
_I maybe an ordinary guy_  
_Without his soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one x2)_  
_(Could you be the one for me?)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(Could you be the one x2)_  
_(Could you be the one for me?)_  
_I'll be your hero_

When I finished. Everyone was clapping and Sonny was blushing. "They next song I'm going to sing is called What you mean to me. Also inspired by Sonny." Sonny started to blush and everyone started saying 'Awwwwwwwwww. I started to play the intro and sang.

_Can't blame you for thinking_  
_That you never really knew me at all_  
_I tried to deny you_  
_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_  
_From everything that I go through_  
_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make_  
_That mistake again_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry_  
_I never wanted to make you feel so small_  
_Our story is just beginning_  
_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_  
_I think of how you pushed me through_  
_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make_  
_That mistake again_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me (yeah)_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_  
_Instead of being someone else_  
_I wanna live that every day_  
_You say what no one else was saying_  
_You know exactly how to get to me_  
_You know it's what I need_  
_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_So come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

They all clapped again."Well that's it" I said and was about to go sit down when Mara stopped me saying "How about you play one of sonny's favorite band 'the Scripts' " She said smiling.

"Wait how did you find out my favorite band is 'The Scripts' "She asked getting suspicious.

"Well.. you see I-" I was cut of by Marta.

"Tawni told me and so I told Chad when he finally confessed that he like you to me."

"Oh okay well lets hear it" She said getting excited. I responded with an "Okay" and then went back on our so called stage and started to play the guitar again. I played the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_  
_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_  
_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'cause you'll know it's just for you_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move _

Sonny started to blush again. They all clapped again. I kind of noticed , we all looked like we were doing a concert. Especially since they all made Sonny perform last from all of us. I tried to change the subject.

"Hey it's Sonny's turn" I said smiling and putting my guitar back to my cast and sitting down on the floor

"Yeah go Sonny" Said Tawni. I then went to go get my guitar."So what songs do you want me to sing?" I asked looking at them.

"I want you to sing Catch Me, Don't forget,Stop The World and Falling Over Me." When I looked at the Mackenzie Falls with an O shaped mouth.

"Wow" They all said looking at me surprised. "What?" I said looking at them confused.

"You wrote that many songs?" Asked Marta. It not a lot of songs. Plus that's not all there is.

"Oh I wrote more than that "I said looking at them. My cast weren't as surprised cause they all knew all my songs.

"Oh " Said Chloe.

"Oh is all you can say? How about Wow! You should be a singer" Said Devon. I smiled and replied "Thanks" I then looked at Chad who was still speech less. I tuned my guitar and started to sing. I decided to play Don't forget first. I played it sitting down on a high stool.

_Did you forget_  
_That I was even alive_  
_Did you forget_  
_Everything we ever had_  
_Did you forget_  
_Did you forget_  
_About me_

_Did you regret_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget_  
_What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

_We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_  
_At all_

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us_

Everyone was clapping. Chad was still shocked even before I started playing until now. "Uhhh Chad you okay?" I said through the was looking at him. It looked like he was daydreaming cause when they were saying his name, He responded "Huh what?" He said looking around.

"Okay what did you think of that first song?" I said looking at him. Waiting for his answer.

"It was great. Who was it about?" He asked. Oh I knew it come to this.

"Is about my ex-boyfriend. I really thought that we were meant to be. That was until I saw him cheating on me. Lucy then talked about her boyfriend and same problem so this song came." He looked really angry when I mentioned my ex so I made him stop by saying."At least I have you!" I said smiling at him. His cast and mine all Awww at us. We both blushed and I started singing again. I sang Catch Me this time. I was still sitting down on the stool since this song was a plucking kind of song.

_Before I fall too fast_  
_Kiss me quick, but make it last_  
_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass, and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall too soon_  
_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go, it's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me_

They all cheered and clapped. I saw Tawni and Marta with my camera and Chad's camera video taping me. When I looked at Chad, I saw him taking pictures of me with his Iphone. It was really funny. I feel so loved and popular. I then started playing again singing Falling Over Me.

_I'm standing in the center of the room_  
_I watching boys follow girls perfume_  
_All is as it should be I assume_  
_Except for the distance between me and you_

_You're standing as a flower on the wall_  
_The room is still but we're about to fall_  
_And all the names that brought us here_  
_just simply fade away ..._

_Who you are is falling over me_  
_(Who you are is _  
_falling over me)_  
_Who you are is everything I need_  
_(Who you are is everything I need)_

_I'm hoping_  
_I'm wating_  
_I'm praying you are the one_

_I'm hoping_  
_I'm wating_  
_I'm praying you are the one_

_I can't belive that night turned into today_  
_I used the line you were supposed to say_  
_And all the names that brought us here_  
_Now we have to thank_

_Who you are is falling over me_  
_(Who you are is falling over me)_  
_Who you are has got me on my knees_  
_(Who you are has got me on my knees)_

_I'm hoping_  
_I'm wating_  
_I'm praying you are the one_

_If you are I will wait I will follow_  
_I'm here to stay_  
_As long as we're promised tomorrow_  
_I promise you today I'll wait_  
_I'll wait_

_Who you are is falling over me_  
_(Who you are is falling over me)_  
_Who you are has got me on my knees_  
_(Who you are is everything I need)_

_I'm hoping_  
_I'm wating_  
_I'm praying you are the one_  
_I'm hoping_  
_I'm wating_  
_I'm praying you are the one_

_You are the one_

They were all clapping I looked at Chad, I saw him filming me with his Iphone. At first I thought it was a picture but he was so still. I knew when he took my picture awhile ago was really fast. When Chad finally put his phone down, he asked me" So..who was that song dedicated to?" I was about to respond to him but I was cut off by Tawni.

"Duh..you of course" She said smiling and looking at me saying"Right?" I responded with a nod and Chad blushed. It was really cute how he would blush because of me. I chuckled and said through the mike "This is my last song called Stop the World." I started to play and singing.

_I don't know why_  
_I dont know why_  
_Im so afraid (so afraid)_

_And i dont know how_  
_I dont know how_  
_to fix the pain (fix the pain)_

_We're livin a lie_  
_livin a lie_  
_we just need to change (need to change)_

_Cuz we're out of time_  
_we're out of time_  
_and its still the same_

_You cant stop the world_  
_but theres so much more that we could do_  
_You cant stop this girl_  
_From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know_  
_If its time to go_  
_and take it slow_  
_But i can stop the world stop_  
_If they finally let us be alone_  
_let us be alone_

_Hearin the noise_  
_hearin the noise_  
_from all of them (from all of them)_

_And im on the edge_  
_Im on the edge_  
_of breakin down (of breakin down)_

_Like Bonnie and Clide_  
_let's ride_  
_and take this town_

_so keep it alive_  
_keep it alive_  
_dont make a sound_

_You cant stop the world_  
_but theres so much more that we could do_  
_you cant stop this girl_  
_from falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has know_  
_If its time to go_  
_and take it slow_  
_but i can stop the world_  
_if they finally let us be alone_  
_let us be alone_

_if the world wont take_  
_That final blow_  
_I'll turn the other page_  
_I wont close the book_

_you cant stop the world_  
_But theres so much more that we could do_  
_You cant stop this girl_  
_From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know_  
_If its time to go_  
_and take it slow_  
_But i can stop the world_  
_If they finally let us be alone_  
_let us be alone _

Everyone cheered and clapped. I then went and put my guitar back in my case and went to go sit next to Chad. Tawni then went to our made up stage and got the microphone.

"It's duet time!" she said all excited. "Sonny and Chad, you two will sing one duet song and then we will all sing It's On singing/dancing of course and then sleeping time." Wow that was a mouth full.

**Chad's POV**

Wow. Tawni got everything set. I know one duet me and Sonny should sing. I heard it once in the radio and even downloaded it in my Ipod. Every time I listen to it, it reminds me of Sonny and how we always are then when we have our _'fine fine good good'_ fights.

"Hey Sonny, have you heard of the song Wouldn't Change a Thing before?" I asked her in a whispered tone.

"Yeah...just learned how to play it in the guitar yesterday why?" Wow. She sure knew how to play the guitar.

"Want to sing that as our duet?" I asked her.

"Sure" We then went on our stage and told Tawni what were going to do. She nodded in agreement and walked away.

"Were going to sing Wouldn't Change a Thing" I said through the mike. I asked Nico to play the guitar for us. He went and took my guitar and started playing.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away_  
_And I don't know how to get there_  
_It's like _  
_(She's way too serious)_  
_All he wants is to chill out_  
_(She's always in a rush)_  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_  
_(And interrupting)_  
_Like he doesn't even care_  
_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_You, me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_She's always trying to save the day_  
_Just wanna let my music play_  
_She's all or nothing_  
_But my feelings never change_  
_(Why do you try to read my mind?)_  
_I try to read her mind_  
_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_  
_She tries to pick a fight_  
_To get attention_  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You, me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no_  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_  
_We're perfectly imperfect_  
_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_We're like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a_  
_Wouldn't change a thing _

They were all cheering clapping and making noises. It's like if we were in a really concert. Good thing we weren't in an apartment building. We would get multiple complaints if we did. Tawni then gathered all of us and we decided to pick who we were. Sonny was Demi Lovato,Tawni was Meaghan Martin, Nico was Jordan Fransis, Grady was Roshon Fegan, Zora was Alyson Stoner, Chloe was Chloe Bridges(hahathe same first name), Marta was Anna Marie, Devon was Joe Jonas and Kevin Jonas(I never knew it but Devon could play the guitar and really good), Fergus was Nick Jonas(he could play the guitar ever since we were a little kid) and I played as Matthew Finley cause I basicly fight with Sonny the whole time when we dance.

Zora,Tawni and Marta set up the camera to film all of us performing. It wasn't necessary and well we all just can't take a picture of this so why not? Mr. Condor totally set us up se we had electric guitars and a drums set in the corner of the prop house for us to do this. We all got set so Fergus and Devon started playing.

_Drums!_  
_Little guitar please!_  
_1,2,3,4_

_I hope your ready for the time of your life_  
_Just look at me i'll put a glim in your eye_  
_Buckle Up im gonna take you for a ride_

_Let's go we got you going get in the vibe_  
_Everybody put your hands to your skies_  
_Buckle Up I'm gonna take you take you high_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Okay now, are you ready?_  
_One, two one, two, three, four_

_Showstoppin' when I step in the place_  
_Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay_  
_Get on board_  
_Come on; let's ride the wave_

_Let's go, let's go we just do what we do_  
_Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you_  
_You wanna rock like us? Cause we're never second place_  
_(You ready?)_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Okay now, are you ready?_  
_Come on_  
_One, two_  
_One, two, three_

_The-the-the-there is no competition_  
_That's why we're in the number one position_  
_Your crew can't hang with us_  
_Man, we're too dangerous_  
_Ain't got the style or the stamina_  
_Just doin' my thing_  
_Get hooked on my swing_  
_Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass_  
_Makin' all the girls sing_  
_Yeah, we make the bells ring_  
_(It's on, it's on)_

_Drums_  
_Yeah_  
_A little guitar, please_  
_One, two, three, four_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Show me_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_(What you got)_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_  
_(Over the top)_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_One, two_  
_One, two, three, four_  
_It's on!_

We were all breathing heavily but smiling at what we did. Zora stoppedthe camera and we all ran to the couch trying to claim a sit and rest. We all looked at each other and all we said was "WOW"

"Well that's all we have to do to night guys. Ready to sleep" Asked Fergus.

"What time is it?" I said looking at all of them.

"It's...11 P.M. "

"Since we don't have work tomorrow guys want to watch a movie to get ourselves tired and sleepy?" I said looking at them.

"Yeah...that's a great idea" Said Sonny. We all rearrange the furniture that way we were facing the T.V. We all choose to watch 2012 so that the girls would be scared to death.

**So. That's the end of this chapter. It's pretty long and that's all they have to sing. I was going to add more songs but then I don't want anyone to get to bored with this story. Thanks for all the people following my story. School starting soon and the last few chapters might be up for about a week or so. If I get it all finished before school starts then I'll update everyday. Tell me what you guys think I should do? Hit the button below and tell me what you think.**


	9. First Date

**I don't own S.W.A.C.**

**Sonny's POV**

I already watch 2012. I guess Chad wanted me to get scared. I actually enjoy scary movies. At times, I would have night mares about it but not to bad. I love all the action in the movie. We all sat around the couch and watched the movie. Devon and Tawni sat next to each other as did Nico and Marta. Chloe and Grady started bonding and Zora and Fergus shared ideas on how to prank people. We all seemed to have bonded to much that we found the person we liked was once our enemies and now our boyfriend/girlfriend. By the end of the movie, Tawni Devon,Nico Marta ,Chloe and Grady were all making out. Zora and Fergus yelled"EWWW" and Chad and I laughed. We all got our sleeping bag and went to sleep. We all slept with our couple partner.

"I know this is soon Sonny but I love you"Said Chad. Aww. That's so sweet.

"I love you too Chad. Ever since we first met." I said looking at Chad face to face in a sleeping position.

"Me too Sonshine. Me too" He said

"Goodnight Chad" I said with my eyes closed.

"Goodnight Sonshine" He responded and we all grew silent and drifted off to sleep.

**Chad's POV**

I was dreaming about Sonny and me in the future.

_"Sonny Munroe, would you make me the most happiest man on earth and marry me?"_

_"Yes Chad" We kissed for about 5 minutes. We told our parents who were so excited to have the wedding. We got married and were about to go to our honey moon._

Someone was shaking me. I woke up to see Sonny jumping up and down and then going on her knees "wakey wakey Chaddy" She sounded like my mom when I was 10.

"Just a little bit more Sonny. Please" I said covering my head. She is such a morning person.

"Come on Chad, we made breakfast." She said with hope in her voice.

"What time is it?" I asked still with my eyes closed.

"It's... 9:00 A.M. so wake up or else" Was she threatening me?

"Or else what?"

"Or else I won't kiss you for the next week." That was it. That was the big OR ELSE. Oh Sonny Sonny Sonny. When will you ever learn how to get good threats.

"Sonny, I have lived that up the past three months, what's another week gonna do to me." I said with my eyes open looking at her.

"Oh because I'm every guys dream now. You know that now that your my boyfriend, everyone thinks that your a sweet, caring boyfriend and all boys would want me since I am going out with a Hollywood bad boy. It's really now the opposite of each other only I'm not conceited unlike someone." She said looking around on the last part.

"Well played Munroe. So lucky that I don't have a come back since I am not a MORNING PERSON!" I yelled at the last part.

"No I'm just to smart for you Chad-dy Waddy." That is the most worse nick name ever.

"Don't you ever call me that." I said looking at her seriously.

"I won't until you get your lazy butt up and eat breakfast."

"Yes mommy" I said and got up to the food full of table. Everyone was sitting down next to their girlfriend/boyfriend cuddling or kissing. It was kind of weird but then again, it wouldn't be fair if me and Sonny did that and not them too. We all ate and went to our dressing to get all washed up and went back to the prop house and met with our girls/boys and went and spent the day off.

"So Sonshine, what is the plan today." I said looking at her and grabbing her bag because I am a gentlemen when it comes to Sonny.

"Well, I'm heading home and doing nothing unless your going to I don't know do something with me" She said looking at me with a smile.

"Oh well you see I was planning on going to the park or beach with you but since you have plans for the day then I gues-" I was cut of by her very excited voice.

"No..no that was if you didn't want to hang out today. You know to spend the day off and chill. But I have no plans at all. My mom actually left to Wisconsin last night. It was like a family emergency so she just left a voice message saying she left and the rest is at the apartment." Wow. That was a handful.

"Oh well how about we go to your apartment drop off all your things, check out what your mom left you and go to the beach or park and spend the day like there is no tomorrow."

"Park and that would be wonderful." She went to her car as did I and met at her apartment.

**Sonny's POV**

I went to my apartment and dropped off my stuff. I saw a note on the table facing the T.V. and read it.

_Dear Sonny,_

_You probably heard your voice mail saying I left to Wisconsin. Your grandma was sent to the hospital and I had to see if she was alright. Your brother also finished college and went back home and is looking for a job. We are fine and their is nothing to worry about. I will be home in a week maybe longer if your grandmother's health gets worse. Please stay out of trouble and stay safe. Food's in the fridge. I left 100 dollars in you bank account if you need money for food. Order pizza or something if you run out of food. Need anything just call or email your brother. See you soon Sonny_

_love,_

_Mom_

Well just like the voice mail said. I went in my room and changed;grabbed my bag with my wallet,phone, and other first aid cleaning stuff and headed to the living room. The door bell rang and there stood Chad.

"Oh hey Chad, ready to go?" I said walking over to him putting my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, lets go" We left and went to the park walking around and talking about things we would have in common and things you would do on a date. We had some Starbucks and went to his house. Just to say that it was hu-ge. I was starstruck with my surroundings when I went inside.

"Uhh Chad, This is pretty hu-ge. How do you know where to find anything. Don't you get lost?" I asked still looking around.

"Sometimes but that's what maids are for. To do what you are told which includes getting you stuff and so on." He said walking up the stairs.

"Uhh Chad, where do you think your going?" I said runnning towards him.

"Going to my room and freshen up. Wanna come and check it out?" I nodded and went in his room. He had blue walls, shelves of Mackenzie Falls set with seasons 1,2 and 3. Some books which was weird and a desk with 5 pictures. One with his family, One with his brother and him, One with just him(so conceited), one with his little sister, and was that me? He kept a picture of me that was ripped from a magazine? I should have known. When he got out all dressed up, me was smiling at me looking at all the pictures on his desk.

"You kept a magazine picture of me?"

"Yeah...and" He starting to blush and get embarrassed.

"You are soo cute." I said chuckling at me.

"Oh whatever, you heading home getting kinda late." I looked at the time 7:00 P.M. The time went fast.

"Oh yeah got work tomorrow. Drop me off?"

"Yeah and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning kay." We left and he dropped me off. I kissed him on the lips short and sweet. Said our goodnights and went of to bed.

**I would just like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. 50 freaking reviews. That's a first. Thanks guys so much and sad to say that they next chapter will be the last. One more day of school well once I post this up I will be at school but I will try my best to update. You guys are the best ever. So before I end your bordom, tell me if your up for a sequel or just leave it. ZoraChannyTwilight4ever thank you soo soo soo much. Love ya! Stay toon for the last chapter and review!**


	10. Can I Have This Dance

**I don't own S.W.A.C.**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Took a quick shower and picked out my outfit. Fixed my hair but on a little make up and called Chad. He came 20 minutes later looking handsome.

"How was your morning Sonshine?" He said putting his arms around my waist.

"Great ready to go?" He nodded kissing me on the neck. I laughed and we headed to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You may now kiss the bride" Said the priest and that was the best day of my life. We all moved on to the after party and ate. We all went pass our speeches and it was towards the end of the party. The one song that kills Chad the most was playing. It was the same exact song we danced to on our one year anniversary. It was my favorite song and Chad did almost anything to make me happy. I was dancing with my brother when some one tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see none other thank Chad himself.

"Can I have this dance?" He said extending his hand to me.

"Yes you may" I hugged my brother and danced with my husband.

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance_

"Ms. Cooper, even though I hate Zac Efron, you are the only exception. As long as you don't go out or even communicate with him."

"I did marry you right?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes you did." We stayed in that position not even caring even if everyone was watching. It felt like it was just the two of us in the world.

"I will always love you forever and ever" He said.

"Forever and always Chad. Forever and always." We left to _our _house and lived happily ever after. Just like a fairytale, it ended as a happy happy life.

THE END

**I know this ending was horrible but I wanted to get this out fast. Thank you guys so much for all the support and reviews that you guys all left me. Just for the record, I worked on all these chapters in a matter of 3 to 4 hours in a day and update it everyday. So I understand if this story was bad. Thanks again to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever for everything. So please review and tell me if you want a sequal to this story and I will try my best to make it way way better. Any suggestions for the sequel please tell me by clicking that button below or PM me for any suggestion. If I pick your idea, you will be mentioned in the story on every chapter. Thanks again for all support guys! Peace out suckers!(Bye)**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

I would like to thank all the people who read this story and I practically begged some authors to read this story. I also updated this story like everyday so that I could get a lot of reviews from a lot of people. **YOU GUYS SHOULD REVIEW EVERY STORY YOU READ. IT MEANS A LOT TO THE AUTHORS EVEN IF YOUR REVIEW IS BAD, GOOD, OKAY, OR IN THE MIDDLE.**

Most importantly, I want to thank all the reviewers and all the people who favored, as me as an author and story along with alerts. **ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, **Thanks for all the great ideas and helping me get my first multi chapter for Channy started. With out you, it wouldn't have became possible.

I want to thank again all the people who reviewed and all. It really means a lot to go to my email and look at it every single hour for reviews. Each review means a lot to me. It's like getting a letter from random people who enjoy your company. I'm getting out of topic.

The purpose of this authors note was to ask you guys if I should make a sequel to this story. It's up to you guys! I know all of you went to school and probably reading this but thinking who cares so **congratulations** if you made it this far.

So tell me if you guys want a **sequel** or not. If you do then hit that blue button and review. Tell me what you think and if you got any ideas just PM me what you guys think. All the people who gives me an idea will be mentioned in my story. So hit that button and review.

**Thanks again! It means a lot to me so tell me what you guys think Sequel or leave it.**

**If not then, I will make simple one shots.**

**Thanks again ZoraChannyTwilight4ever! LOVE YA! **

**Bye! =)**


End file.
